William Barricade
William Barricade is a former member of both Delta Squad and PIE and has been friends with Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast since they were children. Biography Early Life One day, as a child, William Barricade was playing pretend as a secret agent with Johnny Toast when they were four. He swallowed his walkie talkie and it went into his left lung causing him to make the sound of a walkie-talkie after every sentence. Ever since then he has carried around a Barbie walkie talkie so people don't realize the sounds are coming out of his mouth. Present As a member of Delta Squad, Barricade was sent to Johnny Ghost's McDonalds to fix Fred Spooker's puppymonkeybaby problem But thought that he was an alien terrorist from another dimension. Spooker thought the sounds made by the radio in his lung were intentional, got annoyed, and killed him. Spooker then accidentally brought him back to life with a magic broom, causing William to believe he was a legendary puppymonkeybaby of legend. When Spooker told him to hit him and William refused but accidentally killed him with his telekinetic powers that he gained out of nowhere( which made him think he might be an alien terrorist himself and not know it) which causes him to panic. Spooker then comes back as a human with a tail causing William to scream "YOU'RE EVEN UGLIER!!!", run out of the restaurant, and pass out. When he passed out he hit his head, giving him a concussion. He was rushed to a hospital for medical attention. Later, after leaving the hospital, William Barricade met the skeleton named Skelly in a desert, where they both competed with one another in a challenge with thrusters. William faked his death to trick Skelly and used his own custom thruster machine to kill Skelly. However, the skeleton came Back from the Dead and used a crossbow to kill Barricade. William later came back from the dead and went to Johnny Ghost's McDonald's once again to kill the minion Boot that Ghost had created, but ended up getting killed instead. Injury and Farm Life William's one true love was rollerblading and one day while doing so he fell into the stands and broke his knee caps and had to get them removed so now he walks around in a mech and bought a farm.One day his friend Robert came over with his niece Deborah.While Deborah was leaving William killed Robert.After that Darth Calculus came in with a yellow wearing henchman and Deborah, who just came back to get her keys.Calculus tried to get William to join his rollerblading team called the Rapper Dukes but failed because William knew he was evil.Gertrude Acachalla then showed up to barrow some waffles for Sally and accidentally set off a nuclear warhead, killing everyone except for William Possible Father A security guard who looked exactly like him worked at Darth Calculus' lab with Johnathan Toast, Low Texture Bronson, and Chimichanga in 1974.He freaked out and fled after he thought he killed a scientist that had been turned into a watermelon when in actuality he had shot a regular watermelon.It is thought by some that this security guard may have been his father and since he worked with Johnathan that is how William's father introduced him to Johnny Toast. Appearances * Gmod PUPPY MONKEY BABY MCDONALD'S! (Garry's Mod) (First appearance) * Gmod LOTS OF THRUSTERS!! (Garry's Mod) * THE MINIONS VISIT MCDONALD'S! - Gmod Despicable Me Mod (Garry's Mod) * TELETUBBY TORNADO PUPPYMONKEYBABY! - Gmod Funny Crazy Mod (Garry's Mod) (Mentioned only) * THE MINIONS VISIT MCDONALD'S! - Gmod Despicable Me Mod (Garry's Mod) Trivia * He looks like Chuck Norris. * He is paranoid about "alien terrorists from another dimension." * He seems to be mentally unstable. * He gained telekinetic powers out of nowhere for no particular reason. * His telekinetic powers somehow partially cured Spooker. * His birthday is March 17th. * He is 33 as of 2016, meaning he was born in 1983. * He is rumored to be the one who caused the 1980 zombie apocalypse in Little Butts, North Carolina. Category:Characters Category:Gmod characters Category:Male characters Category:Garry's Mod characters Category:Articles in need of cleanup